1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load braces or load bars, and, more particularly it relates to holders or clamps for storing load braces when they are not in use in a trailer or truck body stabilizing the cargo or load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, load braces are strapped to the deck or frame of the tractor or truck when they are not being used in a trailer or truck body to brace the load and restrain movement of the loaded cargo. Most commonly rubber straps or bungies are used. Sometimes they are strapped directly to the cab body. The straps sometimes let loose causing damage to the cab fairing and quarter fenders and the load braces themselves are often lost. Also with this type of temporary storage, the load braces are subject to theft when the vehicle is parked.